maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 September 2015
01:09 But I saw it. 01:09 It's not hard 01:10 Just use / join baseurl 01:11 Protocol errors are the equivalent of "you need to reload" 01:12 Okay 01:12 It looks a lot like IRC 01:13 * KCCreations has never been in an IRC 01:13 It's not all that exciting 01:14 Usually only the VSTF use it 01:15 Brb 01:24 Back 01:25 WB 01:25 \o 01:35 o/ 01:39 Hello! o/ 01:39 Hello :) 01:40 Hello 01:40 ? 01:40 What? 01:40 @Ranger: What? 01:41 @SilverFeathers: Welcome to the wiki :P 01:41 The "?" 01:41 Ah 01:42 Sorry...Random keyboard spazz 01:42 It's okay 01:43 Well that was helpful lol 01:43 >.> 01:43 That's my problem... 01:43 I always end up scaring everyone away. 01:44 I weren't referring to you. 01:44 I know. 01:44 And you have to be the friendliest wikian I know, so I don't think you scared him off. 01:45 *her 01:45 But I tend to be //too// friendly most times. x.x 01:45 WB o/ 01:45 Is that possible? lol 01:45 Thanks :) 01:45 Wb 01:46 Which article to start on first.... 01:47 special:shortpages 01:47 Any of those 01:47 On it. 01:47 @Rider: Except for "Maximum Ride", "Max", "Fang", "Angel", and "The Institute". 01:48 They're all disambigs. 01:48 Cant wait for november 17th.. 01:48 Well, I didn't make the page 01:48 @Rider: I didn't say you did ;) 01:49 Who knows what happens on Novemebr 17? Guesses.... 01:49 (Possibly) the ninth manga. 01:50 I still need to read the Marvel series though. x.x 01:51 The ninth manga is like what I've ben waiting for... 01:52 I've been waiting for a lot of things. 01:52 Some of them are MR-related, some aren't. 01:52 I never did read the magnas, they're not really my thing. 01:52 @Rider: But you're not the bureaucrat here ;) 01:52 You don't have to. 01:52 And? 01:53 I kinda have to though. 01:53 I didn't read the TMR ones either. 01:53 But your wiki at least has contributors. 01:53 >.< 01:53 Eh 01:53 Not really 01:53 Or had... 01:54 I also read the manga for the images. 01:54 Some of the character images can only be found in them. 01:54 We have a movie, so we have all the images we need ;) 01:55 But we don't. 01:55 :| 01:55 I don't own any, but someone posted them on youtube...SO i got them from there 01:55 Thinking of that 01:55 I get them from the library. 01:55 I can't get them where i live for months after the have been released... 01:56 Wasn't there an MR movie planned? I think I saw the awful trailer. 01:56 That's too bad 01:56 The movie's been on hiatus for years. 01:56 No official trailer was ever leaked. 01:56 You must be thinking of the webseries. 01:57 Must have 01:57 I would so offer to be an extra in the movie... 01:57 People say I look like Max. 01:57 But I don't think I do. >.> 01:58 People say i look like Ella (my friends) But i don't look anything like her 02:00 * KCCreations can't think of anything else to say >.> 02:01 For the PI on this wiki, do you want the stylesheet the same as how the look now? 02:01 *they 02:01 @KC 02:01 @Rider: What do you mean? 02:02 Same appearance? 02:02 Finding a Picture of Brian Carey. Should be in Vol...7? 02:03 7 - 8 chronicle The Final Warning, so if he's in there, it must be one of those two. 02:03 Yes 02:04 @KC 02:04 @Rider: Sure. 02:06 May have to take it from the only source i know for sure has it. Youtube... 02:07 I'll work on it. 02:07 @SilverFeathers: When you say "YouTube", what do you mean? 02:07 A fandub? 02:09 @KC http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:That1Girl/Chat_Problems#comm-907609 02:09 Nope. Someone posts the entire series online, 02:10 Ah. @Silver 02:10 I know. @Ranger 02:10 I didn't know staff knew 02:10 Good thing they do 02:11 Got a good photo of Brian. Also Emily, Melanie, and Michael. 02:11 Great! 02:11 Right now, I'm getting photos of Sue-Ann. 02:13 Why is this admin-only? Template:Help Edit 02:13 And locked 02:14 http://maximumride.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AHelp_Edit&diff=11513&oldid=11509 02:14 That's why... 02:14 Overkill MRN strikes again. 02:14 I'll change the protection level if you need to fix something. 02:15 I was going to try making it smaller. 02:15 Editing was so much easier when I was an admin... 02:16 Okay. 02:16 I removed one level of protection from it. 02:16 ty 02:16 Anons still can't touch it, but you can. 02:17 Just did Melanie. Working on Brian now 02:17 Thank you 02:19 Better 02:19 Template:Help Edit 02:21 Thoughts? 02:21 @KC 02:23 Ella Martinez 02:23 I can get color photos of flock and dr. brigid dwyer...Should i? 02:23 o.e 02:23 @Rider 02:23 @Silver: Go right on ahead! 02:23 Sweet! 02:24 @Rider: Uh, I'm going to revert those edits now... o.e 02:24 Why? 02:25 I just showed you why. 02:25 Ella Martinez 02:25 I'm not seeing a link 02:25 Ella Martinez 02:25 *? 02:26 That's weird 02:26 look 02:26 Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 September 2015 02:27 I see 02:27 Rv, I still don't like the box thing though. 02:27 Ive got good news and bad news. Bad news is that the pictures aren't great quality...But they are in color. Some are better than others. Will sort out good ones and bad ones 02:28 That's fine. 02:29 Ok. 2015 09 07